


their little game

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Balcony Sex, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Drabble, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tension, Top Zuko, Wordcount: 100-500, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 2: Balcony sexIt was early morning, just early enough for the streets next to the palace to not be crowded.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	their little game

It was early morning, just early enough for the streets next to the palace to not be crowded, but late enough that if Zuko and Sokka were really unlucky, that one unfortunate soul would walk by and see a sight they would never forget.

The fire lord and his husband had woken up about an hour ago, unable to fall back asleep, and since it was still too early to do anything rational, they had decided to play a round of a certain game they loved the thrill of.

They were out in the balcony, enjoying the fresh air while Sokka leaned against the railing, Zuko deep inside of him and wildly thrusting in and out of him, hard and fast, both doing their best to reach climax as quickly as possible.

They loved the thrill, the constant risk of being caught in such a position turning them on more than either wanted to admit. What a scandal that would be, if someone saw the fire lord having sex with his husband on their balcony, how obscene. 

It all brought the pleasure up into a new level.

Sokka whimpered Zuko’s name, happily moaning and moving his hips to the rhythm of his cock, doing the best to take him as good as possible. If this continued he knew he would go insane, the pleasure quickly becoming intense like a never ending heat.

He loved it, begging him to go even harder, to fuck him good and intense, wanting to reach the amazing high that was an orgasm. It was always the best mixed with the slightly frightful thrill of being caught.

Like they were playing a secret game and winning, and what more could anyone ask for?

He cursed, breathing becoming more ragged by the second, and Sokka’s own hard cock was aching and leaking with precum. Part of him wanted to touch it, stroke himself to come quicker, but he knew that if he did that he would easily be overwhelmed with too much pleasure.

It was more fun with a little tease, of not touching himself and only feeling Zuko’s cock thrusting in and out of him, hitting the sweet spots and his prostate every time.

He really knew what he was doing.

Soon Sokka knew he was getting close, emotions slowly exploding as he felt Zuko’s moments change and become more sporadic and unpredictable, just like their little game.

He pressed against him harder, Sokka cursed again, and he had to hold the railing steadily with his hands to not fall off, everything feeling so small at the moment from their balcony.

Yes, it all felt heavenly, and when both had come and Zuko emptied himself inside of Sokka and then pulled out, both shared a knowing grin with each other. Once again they had won over the thrill while not being seen.


End file.
